Phantasm
by Claire Royce
Summary: Before, during, and after game events. Maria begins to question her involvement at Cainhurst Castle as Annalise's personal guard after meeting an odd Hunter. She soon finds herself a part of something bigger then she could have ever anticipated. Rated M for future violence and possible adult content between Maria/The Hunter.
1. Exhilaration

****Author's note**** **— I've fixed the first two chapters after some much needed time away, and reflection. Despite changing some of the things I did not like I've kept most of it the same for those of you who were here from the start. As always your comments and advice mean the world to me, i'm happy to have you here.**

 ** **Disclaime**** ** **r**** **— I** **do not own Bloodborne or anything in it.**

 ** **Music:**** ** **Young the Giant**** **—** ** **Something To Believe In****

 ** **I. Exhilaration****

A nightmare consumed as it held Maria in place, trapped in its dark unyielding clutches, unable to escape. Movement—minimal but there, in her finger tips as they twitched slightly. She needed to know what this was, this dark abyss that consumed her body and mind. Sensations rose as her conscience rejected her unknown captor. A light pierced through, granting sight to her weary eyes—blurred but all that was needed. She could make out what was _her_ body and garb, bloodied and lifeless, sitting limp in a chair.

Panic rose, _ _what's going on? What is this?__ A burning pain stirred in her throat—not one of thirst no, but of torn flesh. She wanted to escape, but no matter how hard her mind rejected **—** how hard she fought, she remained trapped in her torment. Her stillness felt eternal to her, how long had it been since she first regained her sight along with the pain she felt? She wanted to scream out, to clutch her aching throat, or be able to do anything to relieve this agony. In her blurred sight she saw what looked like a hand reaching out to her. A voice called her name sweetly, breaking Maria from her prison. Maria lunged her hand forward grasping hard to the arm reaching out to her before she awoke.

In a daze Maria's light green eyes dilated with the harsh sun peeking through her curtains. A cold sensation surrounded her head along with a painful migraine, no doubt due to yet another intense nightmare. She rested her hand against her forehead, pressing the throbbing pale skin beneath her soft finger tips. Maria remained like this for a moment before hearing a knock at her bedroom door.

"Lady Maria, the queen has requested your presence immediately!" A Cainhurst knight called out all to loudly for her current state. Maria turned her head to glare at the door hoping he could somehow feel her annoyance leak through the wood, soon giving up the act as she rolled listlessly out of bed. She made her way to her wardrobe pulling out her custom garb. Taking a moment to glance over it, looking for the blood that the nightmare had shown but none was found. She consciously ran her fingers across her neck, feeling the unbroken skin as she shuddered. Maria quickly adorned her outfit when she heard yet another knock on her door. She fastened her light blonde hair into her usual pony tail before picking up her sheathed sword, Rakuyo and her pistol Evelyn. She shot the knight a dirty look when she opened to door to see his fingers prepared to rasp yet again on her door.

"What does queen Annalise require this time?" Maria sighed, still feeling the headache pound away. The knight made no attempt to answer her, she expected this reaction but it did nothing to lessen her annoyance. They all seemed distant **—** inhuman perhaps in their behavior, they only seemed to carry a form of actual conversation if it was their queen involving them and no one else. However she became content, this gave her time to clear her mind as they walked along Cainhurst's decorative halls. Nearing the throne room stairs Maria noted the creepy statues of men riding their horses, and women idly posing for no one in particular. The statues had once been in the castle's courtyards, but for whatever reason the queen had requested they be moved to a singular hallway that led to her throne. She started to feel like everything around her had been going insane, including herself.

Entering the throne room Maria noticed her queen pacing back and forth, venting some unknown frustration to another one of her knights. Maria approached the throne and knelt down in courtesy, placing her left hand on her heart and her right outstretched to the side of her.

"Thou art so incompetent to allow such weak prey to ruin thee?" Annalise fumed as she crossed her exposed and paled arms awaiting a response from the knight in question.

"I apologize my queen, but this one isn't like the others, h-he is a mad beast! I watched him cut down Lular and Verner like they were nothing and I barely escaped with my life…" he bowed his head, clutching his bleeding arm in pain.

"Coward, begone from my sight at once!" Annalise turned her back on the man and elegantly lowered herself in her throne, smoothing out her silken black dress as the knight crept away. Annalise frowned apologetically as she finally turned her attention to Maria "Now then, my dear Maria, I did not disturb thine sleep by waking you so early did I?"

"No my queen, I had just woken up when your knight arrived." Maria smiled.

"Maria, please. Address me as aunt or Annalise. I do not require thou to address me by such titles." She chuckled at Maria's polite formalities. "Now raise thine head." Maria obeyed her queens command lifting her face to meet Annalise's frustrated expression.

"What troubles you Annalise?" Maria asked in genuine concern. Annalise remained quiet for a moment, possibly contemplating how to carefully convey her problem to Maria.

"There has been an issue as of late. The lower city citizens continue to harass my knights with some rumors of a killing beast. I need thee to dispose of the creature so I can return to more pressing matters." Annalise sighed as she began to play with her blonde hair. Looking more bored then concerned.

"I understand aunt Annalise, is that all?" Maria asked curiously. She had never seen Annalise request her personally, mostly because her proud knight have never failed in the past. Maria's days were spent standing at Annalise's side as her personal guard, so what made this case so difficult for her soldiers?

"I need thee to track this animal down and dispose of it in a _quiet_ manner. I trust you to carry out this task, Maria?" Annalise sighed in annoyance.

"I will see to it at once, Annalise." Maria bowed her head, noting Annalise's impatience on the topic before standing to leave.

"Oh, one last thing Maria. Thou must bring back this beast's blood once thou art finished." Annalise demanded before Maria exited the throne room.

Annalise had been unable—or unwilling, to provide any information other then what she voiced in the throne room. Maria had nothing to go on, or even where to start looking for this beast. And why did Annalise need the creatures blood?

Her circumstances left her no choice but to ask around in the beast's apparent hunting grounds, the low town. Maria made her way through the lower city streets with caution, occasionally catching civilians glaring at her in disgust or others with fear. Its true, Annalise wasn't the most compassionate queen especially in recent events that even Maria questioned. But to see this amount of resentment towards any noble or knight of Cainhurst made her curious to its origin. Maria continued walking until she arrived at her destination, the lower towns blacksmith.

The building had be torn to shambles since the last time she visited so many years ago when she began her training as a knight. There wasn't even a door left at the entrance, it looked almost abandoned. Maria respectively knocked on the side of the door frame before entering the house.

"Hello? Alvis its me, Maria." She cautiously made her way through the workshop, glancing around at some finished and unfinished Hunter weapons. She stopped at one in particular, a Threaded Cane very much like the one she started her training with. She reached out, resting her gloved finger tips against the metal—losing herself for a moment in the nostalgia it brought her.

"Don't you know not to touch what doesn't belong to you girl." a raspy voice rang out from behind Maria, making her jump in surprise. She turned around to face the man she had been looking for. Alvis stood tall easily toppling Maria's height, his bearded face turned into a firm frown as he glared at her.

"What brings you here, your _highness_." He spat in a mocking tone.

"Ah, forgive me Alvis." Maria bowed politely before continuing. "I'm here on business from queen Annalise, she seeks a certain… beast who has been creating a disturbance among the citizens of Cainhurst."

"Hmph, spare me your pleasantries. You lot have been letting this animal roam and kill for _weeks_ , why care now?" Alvis grumbled as he took a seat in a nearby wooden chair, gesturing Maria to join him with a wave of his hand. Maria did as he requested, concerned masking her features. _Annalise knew about this for weeks?_

"So what exactly have ya heard about this beast that's been rampagin' about?" Alvis spoke, breaking Maria's thoughts.

"Not much. Only that it has been attacking innocent civilians around the low town." Maria frowned, crossing her arms.

"Hmph that much is true, if only you cared to notice sooner." He glanced at Maria, "Maybe the animal will like the taste of royalty instead of poverty, eh Maria? Think you can take this beast?"

"I'll be fine Alvis, now please can you direct me on how to find this… beast?" Maria asked politely, ignoring his taunts. Alvis just scoffed in response.

"Lately stories of fishermen have been found mauled at the pier durin' the night, I would start there lass." Alvis rose from his chair taking a seat at his forge. "Maybe we can eat again if you kill the monster before he gets them all." He snorted and began banging his anvil on some unknown weapon.

"My thanks Alvis..." Maria sighed, noticing Alvis' slimming figure for the first time. As she exited his workshop she couldn't help but notice less people had been roaming the streets from when she entered Alvis' home that late afternoon. These poor people, have they really been spending weeks under the monsters torment? Worse, why had she not heard about it in the castle until now? Had Annalise kept this from her? She turned herself towards the direction of the docks and hastened her movements. Resolved to stop the beast tonight before it claimed any other victims, or continue to ruin the already poor image Annalise had let there family fall to by ignoring this issue.

Maria approached the pier from a dirt side road, it seemed peaceful enough but empty. Would the beast even attack here with no one around? Maria rested her hand against the railing leading down to the wooden docks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no blood, no signs of battle or struggle.

Maria continued on to examine the boats occasionally bouncing with the waters current, but they too displayed no signs of being disturbed. Had Alvis lied to her? No **—** the man practically wants her dead that couldn't be it, what was she missing then? The only other thing she could hear was the faint lapping of the waves along the beach around her, and the cold gusts of wind playing with the hair on either side of her pale face. Then she felt it **—** something ripped through her flesh in an instant, pushing her forward, leaving her no time to react. She watched her blood spray across the water-logged wood in front of her, as a throbbing pain pulsed from her now torn left shoulder.

"What…?" Maria rolled forward with the momentum from the unknown attack behind her. She spun around gripping her left shoulder to see a shadow of a figure standing almost inhumanly tall before her. __How did it sneak up on me with such a hulking size?__ She gritted her teeth frustrated with her momentary lack of perception.

"Seems I missed your head… no matter, I'll just keep swinging until there's nothing left of ya." the beast laughed with an under toned growl lacing his words. Maria took several steps back putting distance between her and the creature. The beast followed her revealing himself in the full moons faint light, bearing his teeth in a snarled grin. Maria's eyes widened, the beast stood nearly twice her size, fur spiked out of his body everywhere, and claws that tore apart the wooden docks as it walked on its hind legs towards her. The beast held a Hunters weapon in its right hand, unfamiliar to Maria as to what design it originated but resembled some form of sword.

 _Why_ _does_ _it have a Hunter's weapon?_

"So you can speak, beast?" Maria gritted her teeth in pain as she clutched at her fresh wound, refusing to take her eyes off the monster. "What the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Oh… your blood smells so... _delicious_." He took a short glance at Maria's wound, ignoring her words. "Oh yes… I would have more!" He laughed madly lifting his weapon above his head, unlinking the joints along the blade before resting it atop his massive shoulders.

Maria took her hand off of her injured shoulder and placed her bloodied glove on the hilt of her sword, removing it from its sheath. Rakuyo glowed in the moons reflection as she slowly drew her blade before extending it in front of her, resting her other hand on the hilt as the other ripped the dagger from Rakuyo's end. She raised her her good arm wielding Rakuyo's sword half and pointed it at the beast.

"I suppose it does not matter now, you're nothing more then a murderous bastard." She spat in frustration. The beast only howled in mad laughter as a response. He glared down at Maria as he lifted his arm wielding the linked sword and swung it down well away from her position. She watched the sword unhook further as it barreled towards her.

"Damn it!" Maria dodged out of the way as the now unlinked blade crashed into the wooden planks behind her, making the floor unstable as it cracked further from the impact point. She examined the way the blade moved, understanding what this weapon was now. Very similar in design to the Threaded Cane, just more weight and power. Extended reach but very sluggish in its attacks, enough for her to have a small advantage with her speed. She stumbled before regaining her footing and pushed herself forward towards the beast, curling her right arm near her body before moving to extend it in a diagonal slash.

"You're mine now." The beast roared as he retracted his arm along with his weapon.

Maria glanced behind her watching the sword relink joint by joint as it approached her at an unexpected speed. She had no time to react, she would have to give up her wounded arm at minimum to avoid dying by the returning blade. Maria moved to dodge, fully prepared to sacrifice her limb, until she felt something else crash against her, pushing her down into the wooden planks some distance away. Whatever hit Maria was now enveloping her in a warm embrace, holding gently while being cautious enough to avoid her wounded shoulder.

"Are you all right?" A soft feminine voice asked as they lifted themselves off of Maria.

Maria squirmed and looked up in confusion at her savior. The woman was beautiful, adorning a long gray coat that fitted to her body's subtle curves. Her long and spiked black hair flowed down her shoulders and along her pale face as her deep blue eyes locked with Maria's. Maria could only nod in a dazed response—feeling the blood rush out of her shoulder. The unknown woman noted Maria's discomfort before reaching into her coat, searching for something.

"Who are you?" Maria moved to stand up but the woman placed her free hand on top of Maria's good shoulder, holding her down. Maria opened her mouth to protest but let out a small noise of pain instead as the unknown woman stabbed a syringe into her leg. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Please trust me, I'll explain later, now stand." She gripped Maria's arm lifting her up on to her feet—holding her still, keeping her stable. "Let that drain before taking it out, in the mean time I will handle him." she pointed her thumb back in the direction of the growling beast, it was now licking Maria's own blood off of its massive blade.

Maria glanced at the vial, seeing what seemed to be blood draining slowly into her body. _Is... this a Hunter's healing vial?_ She glanced up at the woman, seeing the Hunter's symbol pinned to her coat. The unknown Hunter turned on her heel while grasping the hilt of her own weapon, pulling it from its sheath. Maria recognized the blade immediately, a Chikage katana native to Cainhurst. _Was this woman born in Cainhurst herself?_ Without hesitation the Hunter rushed at the beast, her Chikage turned downwards at her right side.

"More blood! MORE!" The beast cackled, lapping up the last of Maria's blood with its long tongue before swinging the jointed sword towards the unknown female.

The Hunter blocked the blade with her Chikage, placing one of her hands against the blunt end of blade to help stop the hulking sword dead in its advance before knocking it away. She re-sheathed her Chikage before taking it out once again this time however, a thick coating of blood was attached to the blade's edge. She returned her free hand back to her katana and ran the blade directly into the beasts rough flesh. Chikage released the blood coating its edge, cutting even deeper—spilling the beast's blood from behind. He howled in agony as the blood burned against his torn hide. The beast dropped his weapon and clutched his wound before letting out an ear piercing snarl. His red eyes locked on his attacker.

Maria felt the pain dim in her shoulder as she ripped the syringe from her leg, picking up Rakuyo with her free hand. She started running towards the now distraught beast. Maria lunged passed the female Hunter when she was close enough, pushing her sword deep into the distracted beasts chest before turning on her heel and ripping Rakuyo outwards from his torso. The beasts howled, writhing in pain on the floor for several tense seconds before going limp.

"Well done, your highness." The female Hunter smiled at Maria as she sheathed her katana, displaying signs of fatigue through labored breathing, most likely from Chikage's use of her own blood. "I gotta admit I didn't think you'd be able to move around so quickly after a wound like that, usually the blood vials take a little longer to heal." She pulled out another vial and placed it into her own leg this time.

"So it was a Hunter's healing vial, you're a Hunter then?" Maria tenderly removed her half-cape from her wounded shoulder before examining the damage. Her eyes widened when she could find no injury where the Beast Cutter had ripped through her flesh, only a faint scar remained and dried blood.

"That's right, blessed from the healing church itself. Without it you would have bled out by now your highness." The female Hunter approached Maria, eyeing her with curiosity as Maria placed her Rakuyo back inside its sheath.

"Please, call me Maria." Maria stiffened to her advance, unsure still on how to feel about this odd Hunter. _So she knows I am from Castle Cainhurst as well?_ "May I now ask your name in return?"

The Hunter smiled and bowed respectively before her.

"My name is Luvenia. I've been looking for you, Lady Maria of Cainhurst."


	2. Spark

****Author's note –**** **This chapter was also updated,** **more heavily (apologies if the older readers preferred the previous version). However some of this was written** **nothing like how I wanted it,** **writing that felt rushed due to emotions** **over an old fling** **.** **Also music will not always relate to how I wrote chapters, sometimes it will be just what I spammed while writing them.**

 ** **Updated Music: All That Remains – Two Weeks****

 ** **II.**** ** **Spark****

A familiar aroma filled Annalise's senses as she tipped her chalice tentatively against her waiting lips. Blood spilled forth, coating her tongue in an intoxicating flavor. She savored every sip ** **–**** her mind falling into a trance while she extracted the blood's essence. Annalise ran her fingers gently over her reddened lips, feeling the smile curl upon them.

"Thine offering is well received." Annalise praised.

She lifted herself from her throne and placed a pale hand on her navel, dragging her fingers over the silken black dress. She gazed down at the knight knelt before her.

"Yet with every offering that is presented to me, none have provided me a child." Annalise's smile turned into a displeased frown as she proceeded down the steps towards the waiting knight.

"M-my apologies Queen Annalise, we hunted down the prey just as you asked. Why none have granted you the child of blood you seek, we know not." The knight stuttered.

He faltered in his stance at her approach. He began to tremble when Annalise reached her hand to his hip, taking the Chikage from the sheath resting there.

"With each day my end draws near, would thou seest my bloodline cease at myself and Maria?" Annalise questioned, before placing the blade against the knight's neck. "The only way to have a proper Vileblood heir to Cainhurst is if one is blessed through my being by blood's sweet embrace. So tell me why this blood has not granted me a child?!" She spat.

Annalise slowly pressed the sword into the knights neck. She enjoyed the muffled cries he gave as she drew his own blood to the cold open air.

"I do not know my Queen, please! Perhaps beast's blood is not what you seek?" He begged.

Annalise removed the blade and placed it under his chin, forcing his face to meet hers. Her blood stained lips parted in a faint smile.

"Perhaps… No matter how many times I extract the blood's essence my body refuses to harbor a child. Maria does not covet the throne, and nor does she desire blood, despite all the power it holds." Annalise admitted.

She removed the blade from the knight's chin, before turning her back to him. She waited, and pondered on his words.

"Thus it is left to me to carry on the Vileblood legacy… Change must be made."

Annalise spun around, and in an instant the knight's own blade struck through flesh and bone, sending his head rolling across the floor. Annalise chuckled softly as she dragged her tongue slowly along the bloodied blade. She relished the new taste along with the revitalizing feeling it provided. The extraction of this blood's essence shook her very core, filling her with more strength.

"Delicious. I would have more." Annalise grinned.

She dropped the blade at the knight's bleeding corpse and ascended the stairs back to her throne. She gestured the servant over with a curl of her fingers.

"Remove his body, and see to it that his blood fills my next chalice." Annalise commanded.

The servant lowered her head into a bow before backing away from the smiling Annalise.

" _ _My sweet Maria… If only thou could embraced the true heritage we lay claim to__."

* * *

Maria watched over Luvenia's knelt form in confusion as she reattached the cape over her left shoulder. She dragged her fingers across the ripped fabric there in a daze. The regenerative effects of the blood vial the Hunter had given her continued to repair the deeper parts of her once torn flesh. Maria was thankful the Hunter had shown up when she did, otherwise she would be clutching not at a mere wound, but a lost limb.

"Luvenia… You have my thanks for saving my life." Maria smiled.

She dropped her hand from her shoulder to reach into her pocket. She pulled out a small, empty vial of her own before kneeling down to collect the beast blood that soaked the wood beneath her. "But for what purpose is a Hunter searching for me?"

"Pardon me, allow me to explain." Luvenia said. She lifted her head and began walking towards Maria, watching her with curiosity as she worked so carefully on her task. "I have been in search of a mentor, for my Chikage. Seeing that Cainhurst is the origin of this weapon my search naturally started here." she continued.

"How did your search lead to me specifically?" Maria questioned, corking the vial before lifting herself to fully acknowledged Luvenia as she spoke. She frowned, unable to connect the relation, or why Luvenia had now been currently laughing.

"I visited the very same man you did earlier this afternoon, what was his name… Alvis? I asked him if he knew anyone that fit my criteria just days ago. He had quite the colorful language when he described you before giving me your name." Luvenia continued to chuckle when Maria pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers in frustration.

 _ _Just how much did Alvis tell this woman?__ _ _And why did Annalise let our image fall this heavily to the people?__

"Although among his many opinions, he mentioned that you are one of the most skilled knights he has ever seen. So when I saw you exit his home I ran after you, and here we are." Luvenia concluded.

"I see… I may not be able to teach you myself Luvenia." Maria spoke while she lowered her hand from her face "I am not versed in blood blades like Chikage, but perhaps my aunt could point you in the direction of someone who is?" She suggested, pulling out her pocket watch to check the time. "Perhaps we could discuss this matter more at my home? The hour grows late."

"Of course, it would be an honor." Luvenia bowed before following Maria.

The two spent most of their journey back to the castle in mutual silence. Maria had been distracted with thoughts of Annalise's recent actions. For the past several weeks ** **–**** **no months, Annalise's attitude had changed, she became more reclusive. But not only from the lower city's troubles, but from her own home, from even her niece… What had caused this change?** She was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed they arrived at the castle until Luvenia engaged conversation.

"You reside _within_ Castle Cainhurst?" Luvenia asked, impressed. Taking a moment to regard Maria's tensed shoulders.

"I do." Maria returned with a curt nod. "Had Alvis not delved that far when speaking with you?"

"Surprisingly no…" Luvenia turned her head away from Maria, sighing when she noticed Maria's annoyance "Forgive me, the man let his words fall freely after I said your name, I promise I requested nothing more then your location so I may speak with you."

"It's quite all right, I do not mind Luvenia. It does not surprise me the lower city thinks this way of me, or anyone from this castle." Maria gave a small smile. "Alvis and I were just never on very good terms with one another, I did not mean to snap."

The two woman entered through the main doors, Maria watched Luvenia's wondering eyes light up in excitement. She spun herself around in slow circles underneath a chandelier, marveling at the castles décor. The red carpet beneath her boots felt plush as snow when she walked along it. The dim light cascaded down to the dark tile, giving it a vibrant shine.

"Have you never ventured inside a castle?" Maria asked, laughing quietly at the child like innocence lighting up Luvenia's eyes.

"No. Where I am from it is mostly residential streets with a few chapels spread throughout, it does not compare. I understand now why you carry yourself with such royal authority." Luvenia smiled at her before turning her attention to a nearby servant setting up candles along the main hall's floor.

"Since you have been inquiring about me for what you claim was a few days, may I ask where you hail from?" Maria laughed softly. She continued to watch Luvenia explore.

"I was born and raised in a town called Yharnam." Luvenia answered before wondering over to one of many statues in the room with them. She fixated upon the statue with a mother holding a small child in her arms.

"The name is familiar. An order of Hunters resides there, do they not?" Maria moved to follow Luvenia. She found herself enjoying the different atmosphere Luvenia's energy created, opposed to the usual bleakness this tiresome castle caused her.

"They do." Luvenia turned her head to nod. "Although our order is very small, I expect that will change with the notice that beasts are becoming more of a common occurrence." Luvenia added as an after thought.

"Beasts? Like the one we saw at the pier?" Maria's eyes filled with countless questions when Luvenia nodded.

She jumped when a knight spoke loudly behind her.

"Lady Maria, we have been awaiting your return. The Queen has requested your presence at once." The knight reported before rushing his way up the stairs next to them.

Maria sighed, guessing Annalise was of a mood after watching the knight move so quickly. They feared any delay on their part would further anger their Queen. Maria beckoned Luvenia with a wave of her hand, before following after the knight. They proceeded through the crowded halls towards the throne room **–** watching both servants, and knights run about with blood vials in hand. Had something happened to Annalise in her absence? She moved quicker to the throne room, pushing open its heavy doors once she reached them. The two women entered to see Annalise speaking to one of her servants.

"Dispatch the knights at once." Annalise commanded. She turned her head when Maria entered the room and smiled. "Maria! I am glad to see thou returned to me. Tell me how fared thy hunt?" Annalise chimed.

She made her way towards Maria, while gesturing another servant who was scrubbing the floors to leave. Maria was relieved to see her aunt unharmed and in a rather chipper mood.

"It fared well only thanks to this Hunter." Maria turned and extended a palm out to Luvenia. "Had the woman not shown up I fear I would have perished."

"Thou art hurt?" Annalise place her hands in Maria's and began turning her in a panic, checking for signs of injury.

Maria shook her head and whined in protest trying to reassure that she was unharmed. After a few minutes, and countless reassurances, Annalise lowered her arms and directed her attention to Luvenia.

"Is this the Hunter thou speaks of?" Annalise asked. She began walking slow circles around Luvenia, looking her up and down.

Luvenia remained still in awkward patience when Annalise reached her fingers up to run them through her short black hair. She glanced over at Maria with a pleading gaze, ****feeling uneasy at both the visual and physical dissection she was under. Maria attempted to take her Queen's attention from Luvenia by taking the blood vial out from her coat pocket.

"Aunt Annalise, this is the blood you requested me to collect." Maria said quickly.

Her Queen turned with an almost lusting gaze upon the vial Maria held. Annalise snatched it from her before making her way back to her throne, beckoning them to follow her. Maria noted Luvenia's mouthed "thank you" before she dropped to her respective bow, with Luvenia mimicking poorly. As Annalise took her place upon the throne, she gazed into the blood vial, spinning it around gently in her fingers. She uncorked the bottle and placed it against her eager lips, letting the blood pour forth.

"Thine blood offering is exquisite." Annalise praised. Her eyes locked to Luvenia's knelt form, smiling. She noted the Chikage resting at her hip. "I would know more of thy company, Maria." She continued, sipping slowly from her vial, testing the flavor as if it were a rare wine.

"This is Luvenia, a Hunter from Yharnam. She happened upon me during my hunt **–** saving my life. She has ventured to Cainhurst in search of a mentor for her Chikage." Maria reported.

"The woman wields a Cainhurst weapon?" Annalise asked curiously.

She remained still, gazing at Luvenia with hungry eyes. The blood she had been sipping tasted not of one, but two beings, she now understood the other must be this Hunter's use of Chikage. She found herself enjoying it, wishing that she could discard the foul beast blood that paled in comparison.

"Speak Luvenia, I would hear the explanation from thine mouth." Annalise demanded.

"The weapon had once belonged to my mother, she left Cainhurst in her youth to be with my father in Yharnam. After her retirement she left me this Chikage in which I picked as my weapon when I became a Hunter." Luvenia replied.

"So thou returns to Cainhurst in order to wield such a beautiful weapon. If thou seekest blood training I have many knights at my disposal for such a task. But be warned, blood weapons are difficult, especially for young Hunters such as thyself." Annalise offered.

"I fear you mistake my intent, I do not seek training in use of blood. I seek training in wielding Chikage effectively _without_ relying on blood. Or at the very least, blood management." Luvenia clarified.

Annalise frowned with disappointment. Luvenia had reminded her of Maria in her youth, when she claimed refusal to use her own blood on Rakuyo. Annalise regretfully parted with her blood wine before lifting herself from her throne. She began slowly descending the steps towards Luvenia as she spoke.*

"Then there is only one person within my walls that can mentor." Annalise chuckled.

She placed the tips of her fingers under Luvenia's chin, lifting her blue eyes to lock with her auburn ones. Luvenia felt her previous anxieties rise with the hungry stare she was given. Annalise smiled at her discomfort before turning her head towards Maria, releasing her grasp on Luvenia's tensed jaw.

"Maria is the best mentor, if thou wishes to use thine blade without blood."

Luvenia gave Maria a quick glance, curiosity lining her eyes. Maria returned with a smile, she enjoyed the thought of spending more time around Luvenia's lively personality. She had felt so lifeless being confined to this castle and could use the company.

"If you would allow it aunt Annalise, I would be more then happy to mentor Luvenia." Maria almost pleaded.

Annalise hummed. "It's quite pleasant to see thee making new friends, Maria." She chuckled softly. "I will allow it my dear. The hour grows late, come now take thine leave and do the honor of showing Luvenia to her quarters." Annalise commanded, walking towards her own room.

"Seems as though our paths stay crossed, in truth I am interested in the coming days. You're a rather breath of fresh air this castle hasn't seen in a long time." Maria smiled, extending her arm to show Luvenia to the exit.

Luvenia was shocked at the compliment, watching as Maria walked across the marbled floor. She followed after her, smiling at the thought of finally having a mentor for her weapon.

They walked through what felt like countless hallways until they reached what she presumed was her guest room. Maria opened the door to allow Luvenia inside. The child like curiosity filled her eyes once more when she saw the massive bed that could fit at least 5 people sitting in the middle of the room.

"Ah! It has been ages since I've slept in a real bed!" Luvenia chimed. She made her way across the plush carpet to feel the silken sheets neatly folded on the beds surface. She almost didn't wish to disturb its perfection.

"You should get some rest, we will begin training tomorrow morning. After all, I owe you for saving my life, Luvenia." Maria smiled, happy that someone in this castle was acting normal, acting… human.

"As you wish, Lady Maria." Luvenia bowed, "But know that you were never in debt to me, Hunters are meant to save who they can."

Maria bowed politely in return, hearing the pride in Luvenia's voice before shutting the door to Luvenia's room. She took only a small walk down the same hallway to reach hers, happy that she could soon collapse into bed.

She entered her room and locked the door behind her, leaning against the hard wood for several minutes. The days events had been… Unexpected in the least. She pushed herself away from the door and began taking off her brown leather boots, placing them next to her wardrobe. She reached up to her left shoulder, removing her cape before unbuttoning her brown coat. Her hand lingered when her fingers brushed against the Lumen flower brooch resting on her small white scarf.

She gently removed it, placing it in the drawer next to her bed. Maria remained a moment, her hand rested against the handle. Faint memories crossing her mind.

Maria slowly pulled away, and collapsed in her soft bed. She rested her face into the feather filled pillow, enjoying the comfort she now felt. It didn't take long for sleep to take hold of her exhausted mind, she was prepared to face whatever nightmares plagued her this time.

* * *

 _ _Yet another cold migraine… Damn it.__

Wincing in pain, Maria rested both of her palms against her eyes. She started to feel like avoiding sleep altogether would be preferred to these nightmares…

" _ _I said stay out of my way! I care not that Annalise asked both of us to bring it back. The glory is mine alone Neil!"__ cried out a female voice.

" _ _You would fall so low as to cast me aside?! Annalise will not play favorites, you've seen what she does if one of us fails, Alma.__ _ _Its better if we work together to bring what she needs.__ _ _"__ a man replied to her in the same shouting tone.

Maria removed one of her hands from her eye; she gazed up at the stone ceiling above her, annoyed with yet more shouting outside her door. Her teeth clenched when their argument continued. She exhaled slowly through her nose before lifting herself from her bed. She calmly made her way to her wardrobe and pulled her garb out. She dressed in a patient manner, listening to the two knights bicker away. Maria lastly picked up Rakuyo and relieved it of its sheath before opening the door to her room.

She exited to see both knights still at each others throats. Maria sighed, pulling her pistol Evelyn from the holster at her right hip. Now holding Rakuyo in her right hand and Evelyn in her left, she pressed forward, her brown leather boots clicking loudly against the tile. The knight remained so unaware of her presence, until she pressed Rakuyo against the mans neck, pushing him back from the woman. Maria's pistol pressed against the woman's chest as soon as she had the room to maneuver it.

"L-Lady Maria?" Alma stuttered.

"I have had enough!" Maria yelled, making both knights jump.

"Apologies Lady Maria, we did not mean to-" Neil started.

"I do not care, whatever quarrel you two have it ends now." Maria hissed. "What has you bickering like children?!"

"Queen Annalise has requested a certain… wine, my lady." Alma lied quickly and knelt before Maria.

"You mean to tell me that is all?! Then go purchase the damn wine as commanded!" Maria continued.

"Understood Lady Maria, apologies for disturbing your rest." Neil bowed.

Neil and Alma gave each other a sideways glance, sharing a nod before rushing out of Maria's sight. Maria sighed, something so simple shouldn't have been cause for argument. She turned on her heel and halted once her eyes caught Luvenia leaning against her rooms door frame, smiling at her.

"Impressive how easily you can whip them into shape, am I to view such a sight with our training today, Maria?" Luvenia chuckled.

"I would hope with less yelling." Maria said flatly.

"Do not fret, unlike the knights I have no plans to frustrate you further today. Shall we then?" Luvenia extended her arm towards the hallway behind her.

Maria sheathed her sword and pistol before joining Luvenia for a walk. Luvenia remained silent as they proceeded through the bustling halls, it was unsettling to Maria to see the castle filled with knights now fighting amongst one another. The mentioning of the blood wine reminded Maria of the beast blood she returned with last night. Was Annalise not sated with the offering she supplied her? Annalise hardly ever requested beast blood more then once a week, what changed?

"Would you care to discuss it?" Luvenia asked cautiously, worried that taking Maria from her thoughts would upset her more.

"I apologize for what you saw in the hallway earlier, the knights here are not usually so brutish towards each other." Maria sighed.

"Do you know of any reason why their behavior has changed?" Luvenia asked, her brows curving in sympathy.

"It was around the same time Annalise began ignoring Cainhurst's low town…" Maria said, bringing her finger to her lips in thought.

"Alvis had spoken of that before our meeting, I did not wish to upset you by asking to further elaborate past events." Luvenia gave a gentle smile.

"I understand your caution." Maria smiled back, "However I am happy to lay your curiosity to rest. Alvis had been accurate in his feelings towards me, and much of the nobles that reside in Cainhurst Castle. I suppose Annalise has been ignoring her people for some time now." Her smile turned to a deep frown.

"What of you?" Luvenia asked, seeing the answer already apparent on Maria's face. She chose to ask anyway.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question." Maria guessed.

"So you stayed your hand as well?" Luvenia pressed for the answer.

Maria stopped abruptly, gripping hold of Luvenia's arm as she did so.

"Know that I did not wish to. This knowledge was unbeknownst to me until recently" Maria said firmly, giving Luvenia a hard stare. "Come, the training yard is just around the corner."

Maria pushed open two wooden doors, revealing a spacious courtyard. The terrain was flat, grass cut low, perfect for unhindered combat. The yard was empty, testing anything and everything Luvenia's skills had to offer would be easier this way. Maria gestured Luvenia to take position across from her, taking hers a few feet away.

"I want you to show me everything you know, with and without blood." Maria ordered.

"Wasn't the point of my training to avoid using blood?" Luvenia questioned.

"Yes, but I wish to see exactly how you fight should you find yourself in need of Chikage's true nature."

Luvenia frowned, "Understood."

Maria drew her Rakuyo, Luvenia her Chikage.

Maria made the first move, thrusting forth her sword at Luvenia. Gauging how she would react when advanced on without warning. Luvenia blocked, but only barely. Rakuyo's edge slid along Chikage's, the blade now resting against Luvenia's cheek.

"Fast reaction, good." Maria praised.

Maria jumped back, pulling the dagger apart from Rakuyo.

"Come, show me that you can wield your Chikage better then any knight within these walls." Maria dared.

"As you wish, Lady Maria." Luvenia grinned.

Luvenia pushed herself forward, swinging Chikage down on Maria. Maria crossed her sword and dagger, halting Luvenia's assault. The blades chimed together with the sound of grinding metal, neither woman faltering in their strength. Maria twisted herself and her blades, knocking Luvenia's sword arm back. She placed the tip of Rakuyo against Luvenia's neck.

Maria sighed, "You rush with only brute strength in your attacks, you require more patience and discipline." She lowered her sword, taking a few steps back. "Again, but this time with blood."

Luvenia nodded, placing Chikage in its sheath. Her blood siphoned inside, coating the katana in thick crimson. She crouched and looked up, holding her position. Maria waited patiently, curious to see how Luvenia would advance at this distance. Maria saw a faint smirk cross Luvenia's lips before a flash of red blocked her sight.

Instinctively— Maria moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the thick line of blood that crashed passed her and into a nearby wall. She watched as Luvenia's blood dripped from the now cracked stone, impressed at both the power and distance Luvenia was able to cover with the true use of Chikage. Maria turned her attention back to the Hunter, noticing the ragged breaths she displayed.

Maria smiled. "I see now. You are unskilled in the use of Chikage normally, but also in the use of your blood."

"I missed once, it will not happen again." Luvenia gritted her teeth.

"You misunderstand. The problem does not lie with your attack itself, it lies with the __ _ _amount__ _of_ blood you use." Maria clarified.

"And what solution would you suggest?" Luvenia sighed. She jerked her sword arm to the side, sending what little blood that remained on Chikage to the grass.

"Temperance. You need to control how much blood you place on Chikage's blade, you rule your weapon and your blood, not the other way around." Maria offered. She turned herself to fully face Luvenia. "Again."

Luvenia slowly re-sheathed her Chikage, focusing intently on the amount of blood she allowed to coat the blade. She closed her eyes, waiting patiently. __Slowly__ _…_ _ _slowly…__

Luvenia drew Chikage once more, the blade's edge carrying only half its length in blood instead of its entirety. She held the blade high in front of her, eyes lined with excitement.

"It worked!" Luvenia shouted, her knee's shaking in both exhaustion and joy.

Maria walked her way towards Luvenia, halting once she reached her side.

"Good, now I want you to aim for the same spot." Maria requested.

Luvenia crouched once more; her left hand extended towards the wall, and her right wielding Chikage was pulled back. She focused on the spot she had hit before, carefully lining up the mark. With a swift motion she thrust her katana forward, sending out another— thinner, line of blood. This time the impact was enough to cause a small hole in the stone.

"Well done, Luvenia!" Maria cheered.

Maria looked over to the now kneeling Luvenia, her Chikage planted firmly in the dirt as she held herself up. Maria leaned down next to her, placing a gentle hand upon her back.

"Luvenia?" Maria called out, worried.

"I'm fine." Luvenia assured. Her breathes more ragged then before as her whole body shook.

She reached for her pocket, taking out another blood vial and injected it into her own leg. Luvenia let her hand fall, along with the now empty vial, before her body collapsed into the grass.

* * *

Rushed footsteps echoed upon the low town's streets. Blood lust soaked the atmosphere in the heat of Alma's and Neil's pursuit. Their prey now backed against a corner, panting and bleeding.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The stranger cried out. "You attack me like I am some beast! I am a respected scholar of Byrgenwerth!"

"Oh we know." Alma said, giving him a twisted smile. "We have been looking for you ever since your arrival was made known."

"I do not understand, what do you want from me? Money? I-I have coin from the Church itself if that will suffice." The Hunter pleaded.

"No scholar, we desire something more from you, a different currency of life." Alma chuckled.

He clutched at his wounds while a small puddle of his own blood formed beneath him. He fell to his knees, looking up to both of the Cainhurst knights with weary eyes. Neil approached him, grabbing a fist full of the scholars hair before jerking his head back. His neck now fully exposed to the sword that Alma now had pressed against his skin.

"Do it." Neil commanded.

Alma giggled in joy, as she pressed the blade further into the Hunter's throat, eliciting a loud cry of pain. She held the blade there, listening to him whimper in agony.

"J-just kill me… P-please… Why make me suffer?" The man pleaded softly.

"Why? Because I enjoy it." Alma smirked.

"Alma we don't have time for your games, let us finish our task and see to it that Queen Annalise gets what she desires." Neil demanded.

"Ugh fine." Alma pouted.

She sliced the sword deeper in the scholar's neck, hearing his cries fade the farther she pushed into his flesh. The mans body slumped lifelessly to the blood soaked stone. Alma laughed madly, pleased with her demented work.

"Quickly find the vial and help me dispose of the body." Neil said as he began searching through the scholars pockets.

Once he found the vial he pocketed it before taking a step back from the corpse. Alma joyfully tossed her lantern on the scholar's corpse, continuing to cackle away when his body went up in flames.

"Come, we need to leave before anyone discovers the fire, and us." Neil whispered.

Alma nodded, following after Neil's rushed movements. The two were unaware of the company that lurked in the shadows. The cloaked figure retreated from their spot, making their way to a nearby building. The figure pushed open the wooden door, entering some form of abandoned inn. Taking a seat but a lit fire, they removed their hood before speaking.

"The reports are true, Master Logarius." The young man spoke."However, two knights have just cut down the scholar and made off with the vial."

"I see… This is a troubling discovery Alfred." Logarius replied.

"How should we proceed?" Alfred asked.

Logarius remained silent for a moment. "Hm… I would have conference with the ruler whom leads them, I wish to hear their reasoning for this heresy before action is taken."


	3. The Fall

**A/N **–**** **I am SO sorry for the late update, literally over a year. Hopefully this will reignite the story for those of you who read it before. And of course, thank you for sticking with it despite my short comings on updates. If you skipped the other two chapters because you read them before I want to let you know I revised both,** **not** _ **too**_ **heavily though** **. T** **he** **chapters** **hasty choices were cut out,** **(** **due to my emotions at the time** **)** **but don't worry they'll be back when the timing is right.** **I apologize that you might have to re-read through it to be updated on the** **content** **that** **was** **put on hold for later.**

 ** **Music: Demon Hunter** **– Collapsing****

 ** **III. The Fall****

Luvenia's eyes fluttered open, her blurry sight taking several second to become more clear in the harsh morning sun. She heard a faint gasp through her ringing ears, along with what sounded like a crashing noise. The woman looked over to see that Maria had stood so quickly her chair was knocked back.

"Gods, I thought you wouldn't wake." Maria said, leaning over the bed Luvenia was resting in, her brows curved with worry. "When you fainted I had assumed the worst."

"Fainted? I lost consciousness after only two coatings of Chikage?" Luvenia frowned. The woman coughed loudly when she lifted herself on to her elbows.

"Blood weapons take a considerable amount of training, something I should have been careful of. I'm so sorry Luvenia, my excitement during our spar got the better of my judgment." Maria apologized, placing a hand on Luvenia's shoulder– forcing her to lay down.

She was happy to see the other woman did not resist her, but instead Luvenia fell into a slumber once her head relaxed into the pillow. Maria remained a few minutes longer, making sure she could see the steady rise and fall of Luvenia's chest before leaving her bedside. It had been a stressful two days, waiting for Luvenia to wake. She had hardly eaten or slept, being so sick with worry that she had somehow gotten her friend trapped in a coma.

When she exited the infirmary room she saw Annalise walk quickly towards her, surprisingly she still held some elegance as a queen in her hastened movements. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pulled into a deep frown.

 _Not now_ _aunt_ _…_ Maria sighed mentally.

"Maria!" Annalise snapped.

 _Damn it._

"I seest thou hast chosen to finally take leave of thy friends bed side." Annalise said, stopping to cross her arms before Maria. "Well? How fairs her condition?"

"She woke up, but has since retreated to much needed rest." Maria explained, watching her aunt's face light up and her frown curving into a smile.

"Excellent! I would have thy company, and hers at my ball after all." Annalise chimed excitedly.

"…Ball? You mean to host one in the castle? For whom?" Maria asked, confused at her aunts yet again changing behavior. The woman had become something of a recluse the past several months. She wondered what sparked this sudden change now.

"Yes dear. The ball is being hosted to the neighboring royal houses, an event to help boost our standing and much needed morale. It has been far too long since I have shown my presence among them." Annalise grinned, spinning herself to show off her elegant dress. It was a deep gold, almost matching her hair. It curved to her slim torso and then relaxed at her thighs, the loose fabric flowing freely at her feet.

"And when would you plan to host this event?" Maria asked, doing her best to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Why, tonight my dear! Didst thou forget? Summons were distributed weeks ago." Annalise droned on.

She indeed forgot– or pushed it from her memory. With the hunting of the beast and Luvenia's current condition, Maria felt like she had lost all stability in what was her normal days before meeting the Hunter.

Annalise snatched Maria's hand in her own. "Now come. I would seest thou properly adorned, Maria."

Annalise ignored the protesting Maria gave her as they advanced down the halls. She was pulled into a room full of servants rummaging and organizing the dresses she assumed Annalise did not deem worthy of wearing tonight.

"Annalise-" Maria started.

"Later dear, come try this on." Annalise shoved a dress into Maria's hands and waited patiently. Maria didn't glance at it, but instead gave her a glare in response and stood motionless.

"Aunt… I don't think Luvenia is in any condition to attend your ball." Maria frowned.

Annalise remained silent, she only pointed at the dress again as a silent command for Maria to adorn it. Maria shut her eyes tightly and sighed, beginning to take off her regular attire. She hadn't been used to dresses, they were not effective in combat, and her aunt had not hosted any recent events that required her to either show up–or dress up for. Once she was finished Annalise eyed her carefully, taking her time as she walked around Maria.

"Exquisite." Annalise breathed.

Maria felt like she was under the same visual dissection Luvenia was when she had first been introduced to her aunt. Annalise had picked out a red, almost sparkling dress with golden edges around the arms and neck. In the center her green brooch rested against the low cut top. Maria self consciously folded her exposed forearms across her chest before attempting once more to get her aunt's undivided attention.

"Annalise, please. I must remind you Luvenia is in no condition to attend your event." Maria pleaded.

"Do not fret over her condition, I have one of my servants providing special care to her as we speak. I wouldst request thine help in getting her appropriately adorned for this as well." Annalise smiled.

Annalise continued her occasional adjustments of the dress and jewelry she had picked out for Maria for another hour. She wondered how exactly her queen was going to help Luvenia return to her previous health. More importantly why now and not sooner when she had fainted? Several more minutes passed before Annalise gave up on accessories and allowed Maria to slip back into her regular garb.

"Annalise?" Maria turned to her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "What type of care could you possibly provide for Luvenia now that would change her condition?" She heard Annalise chuckle, her smile seemed oddly… crooked.

"Why, what else cures all my dear? _Blood_." Annalise breathed the last word.

"Luvenia had already injected a blood vial before she collapsed, and there has been continuing treatments while she slept." Maria frowned. What made yet another blood healing different from any other?

"This blood is _unique_ my dear. Now make haste and retrieve thine companion." Annalise asked, waving her hand as she exited the dressing room to several accompanying servants and two knights. Maria noticed the knights were Alma and Neil.

Maria's eye twitched instinctively, remembering the violent headache the two had caused her the other day. She finished latching her half cape and belts–watching the remaining servants organize the clothes in silence. Their faces seemed more pale then normal.

Maria sluggishly made her way back down the crowded halls. Time doing nothing to thin the amount of people rustling through them. She chose to take a shortcut through the library to finally reach Luvenia's room, she quickly entered and pushed her back into the door– as if trying to barricade herself from the growing crowd.

"Hiding?" a woman's voice asked. Maria looked up to see Luvenia standing and casually pinning her Hunter's badge on her gray coat. She could hardly believe the treatment Annalise had mentioned indeed had the woman standing hours before the appointed ball.

"You are well?" Maria breathed, relieved to see her standing on her own.

"I am." Luvenia chuckled, "Your queen sent a servant with another healing vial, seems this one did the trick."

"I'm relieved to see you have recovered, but I fear I must ask a... request of you."

"Request?" Luvenia asked, eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Annalise is hosting an event tonight, a ball for the surrounding royal houses." Maria frowned, feeling awkward. "Would you join me this evening?"

"You're asking me to a ball?" Luvenia teased, smiling at her own antics.

"Annalise has extended the offer to the two of us." Maria dodged. Choosing to glance at the white curtains hanging from a nearby window instead of Luvenia's blue eyes. She could hear Luvenia hum in thought, making her feel more uncomfortable with the situation as the moments passed by slowly.

"It would be an honor to attend. After all, you and the servants of this castle did so much for me these passed two days regarding my recovery–and training." Luvenia said, crossing the room and stopping just before Maria. She bowed respectfully before continuing, "Thank you, Lady Maria."

Maria felt relieved Luvenia hadn't taken her break in eye contact as a rude gesture. She glanced at Luvenia's coat, reminding herself of Annalise's request to have her change into something more proper for the ball. She smiled, knowing just the garb that would fit but leave Luvenia feeling as if nothing changed.

"You need not bow, Luvenia. There is just one last detail…" Maria paused, "I have a garb, one that the knights will be wearing to represent Cainhurst tonight. Would you do me the honor of adorning it?"

Luvenia lifted her head, a smile playing on her lips. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Maria."

Maria's hand lingered on the door for a moment, unhappy that she was returning to the damned crowded hallways. Once more she had to push passed several knights and overwhelming amounts of servants running down the halls with different items. Many carrying food, wine glasses, and decorative patterned cloths. Despite her annoyance, she was happy to see Annalise breaking her recent isolation to host this event. Maybe she would even focus on the lower city's poverty if this event went well.

Maria stopped at the massive doors that led to the ballroom. The family crest had been hung on large, flowing banners along both doors. Annalise wasn't holding back it seemed, she had not seen the family's crest in a very long time. Maria placed her gloved hand on the massive door and pushed it open with some effort, and help from Luvenia. When she entered the ballroom she was left breathless.

The black curtains that once accompanied the painted windows were replace with red and gold trimmed ones instead. They glowed faintly when the chandeliers light hit the cloth in just the right way. In the center the black marble floor was spacious, leaving plenty of space for future dancing. She saw several very long dining tables that outlined the open floor, their surfaces holding countless assortments of fruit platters, meats, and of course wine glasses already filled with blood.

 _Just how many people did Annalise invite?_ Maria shuddered, huge crowds were not a comforting thought for her. A majority of her life had been spent indoors, with private mentors for both her education and training with Rakuyo. She heard a gasp beside her, glancing over to see that familiar child like glow in Luvenia's eyes.

"This is absolutely beautiful…" Luvenia breathed, inching slowly step by step as she marveled at the decorations.

"Ah, thou hast arrived." Annalise interrupted. She approached the two woman, her heels clicking softly against the marble floor and a servant shadowing just behind her. "Make haste, several guests will be arriving soon, and I would like thee to be prepared beforehand." Annalise's fingers snaked their way into Maria's, pulling her towards a separate room and having her servant direct Luvenia to a different hall.

Maria quickly changed into the red and gold trimmed dress she had tried on earlier, the nervous feeling earlier had returned when her low cut top left cleavage exposing. Her fingers lingered on her brooch before pinning it once more to attire. She felt Annalise's fingers pulling at the black leather strip she had used to keep her hair up. Her hair fell, now flowing freely over her shoulders and frowned but allowed her aunt this victory once she saw the smile on her lips. Choosing not to linger and let her aunt change anything else, she hastily made her way back to the ballroom. When she entered her eye caught Luvenia's new attire.

The woman now wore the Cainhurst's traditional royal knights clothing. A black coat lined with the same gold as hers fit nicely against the woman. The red patterned dress hung slightly slanted, showing her black boots underneath. Her shoulder held a similar half cape Maria's regular garb did, the same bold black and patterned gold continuing through to Luvenia's back. Lastly a small decorative dagger was strapped to her hip.

Luvenia returned the same examination to Maria's dress as she walked towards her, causing the woman to feel self conscious. It wasn't so much her stare as it was being this exposed, it felt foreign to her. She had hoped the other woman wouldn't notice.

"You look beautiful, Lady Maria." Luvenia complimented when the woman approached. Her eyes roamed to Maria's now flowing tassels of light blonde hair, taking a strand between her fingers. "You should let your hair down more often."

"Thank you. You wear the royal knights armor well, Luvenia." Maria blushed, noticing in her peripheral that several guests had finally made their way into the ballroom with them. "Shall we take a seat?" she offered, glad to further change the subject off of herself.

"Of course, lead the way." Luvenia bowed.

Maria chose to sit in a corner somewhat away from Annalise's throne, but not too far in case her sword was needed to aid her queen. She knew that the head of certain households would appreciate the attention the seats next to her would bring them. Being so close to Annalise's throne as well would give them, and her aunt, a chance to engage in conversation.

Something her queen could desperately use.

Maria took steady sips of her blood wine as the room filled with people, feeling the minutes tick by all to slowly for her liking. Her boredom was interrupted when she heard a commotion coming from the ballroom doors.

"Apologies sir, but for you and your company to attend you would need a summons. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside." Maria heard one of the knights say.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, I seek audience with your queen." A man replied.

Maria leaned over slightly to see passed the knights shoulders. A man with long brown hair, and a long beard to match was standing in front of him. He wore very thick, but elegant clothes. A gem encrusted crown adorned his head, confirming his royalty. Maria had never seen this man before, he was royalty but was not summoned? It was unlike Annalise to miss a single person when it came to her events. As if Annalise heard her thoughts she saw her queen approach the unknown man.

"Who art thou?" Annalise asked, being as polite as possible with the unknown guest crashing her party.

"Queen Annalise." the man bowed, "I am Logarius, and this is Alfred, my protege." He gestured to the young man shadowing behind him. He silently bowed but said nothing.

"Logarius." Annalise started, taking a moment to look at his clothing, and of course the very pronounced crown he wore. "Please, join me. Thy company is most welcome." Annalise smiled.

Maria scoffed, it seemed Annalise was willing to entertain his request because of his obvious standing. She watched both men take seats with Annalise while she took another slow sip of her wine, keeping a close eye on her queen. Before long she heard the sound of music fill the room along with the steady hum of conversations. Many men and woman were now dancing in the center of the ballroom, all wearing pleased smiles on their faces. It was rather enjoyable to see such life brought to castle Cainhurst. Annalise was right, this was a much needed event to shake off the cobwebs this castle had seen in the recent years.

Maria was so deep in thought she didn't notice Luvenia had been standing in front of her with her hand extended. She looked up to see a slightly amused expression on the other woman's face. Her heart stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"May I have this dance?" Luvenia asked with a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"Luvenia I-"

Luvenia didn't bother waiting for a reply, she took Maria's hand in her own and led them to the open floor of dancing bodies. Maria felt the familiar nervousness she had when she changed into her dress return. Heat rose in her cheeks and neck when she saw several men and woman take long stares at the two of them. Her attention was drawn from the many eyes when she felt Luvenia's hand on her waist, pulling her close while keeping Maria's hand in her own. Maria's free hand gripped to Luvenia's coat in her shock.

"Luvenia, I don't know how to dance." Maria whispered, the nervousness keeping her from sounding clear.

"Oh? In a castle so esteemed as this, they did not teach you how to dance?" Luvenia asked, her brows raised in surprise.

"I had lessons, but there was never a use for them." Maria began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Relax, just follow my lead." Luvenia gave a sympathetic smile as she led them into slow, rhythmic steps. The closeness did nothing to calm Maria's nerves despite being able to easily follow Luvenia's lead in their slow dance. She kept her eyes to the floor, ignoring the lesson she was taught about properly looking into your dance partners eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. This had been her first official dance outside of the emotionless lessons.

"You're a natural." Luvenia broke the silence. The compliment forced Maria to look up and finally acknowledge her.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Maria dodged again.

"My father, how did you think a Yharnamite managed to impress a woman of Cainhurst?" Luvenia chuckled. "He was better at dance then he was with words when it came to my mother."

"Your parents sound like intriguing people, are they still in Yharnam now?" Maria asked, feeling the heat finally relax from her cheeks as they continued their slow dance.

"They are, my father still works as a Hunter but my mother retired a year ago." Luvenia stated, a hint of disappointment in her tone. "What about you? You have not mentioned your parents."

"My father disappeared on a mission when I was around eleven winters, and my mother passed from illness a few years after." Maria said, emotionless. "Annalise has cared for me ever since."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to stir unpleasant thoughts." Luvenia frowned, leading Maria around another couple who had danced in their way with ease. Maria shook her head and smiled.

"It is quite all right, I know they are at peace now. My mother left her brooch as a way to remember her." Maria's hand left Luvenia's shoulder to graze her fingers over the memento.

As the two continued their dance she couldn't help but notice her queen had finally joined on the festivities as well. A crown caught her eye, the crown she saw earlier on Logarius' head. She smirked, it was unexpected that Annalise would dance with an uninvited man. His conversations must have been favorable to Annalise.

The two looked imposing, a powerful queen and a strong king twirled boldly across the dance floor. She wondered how her and Luvenia looked, her attention returning to the other woman who seemed to be enjoying herself as well. The staring had stopped after a while, the other guests acting as if it was normal. Maria felt like this ball wasn't such a bad thing after all. She would have to thank Annalise once this was over.

"Logarius, I have not seen thee at any royal gatherings before, art thou a new king?" Annalise asked, elegantly flowing with Logarius' more rapid movements.

"Not exactly, I'm here on business." Logarius said flatly. "I needed to speak to you, Annalise."

"I see, thou hast my undivided attention, Logarius. Speak freely." Annalise commanded, letting Logarius twirl her in a small circle before reconnecting their bodies.

"Very well, Annalise. I'm searching for something, a blood vial to be more specific." Logarius started, continuing to lead their dance. "A vial my apprentice claims you possess."

"I possess many." Annalise laughed. "What scent dost thou prefer?"

Their dance slowed as the song neared its end, Logarius leaning Annalise back, drawing their faces closer.

"You know the vial I speak of, Vileblood. The same vial your knights plucked from a scholar in your pitiful streets." Logarius spat, his nose curling with disgust. "I can smell it on your lips."

Annalise remained still, the two bodies resembled stone even as the next song had started in the background, a world that no longer mattered to either of them. Annalise broke the silence with a low chuckle. Soon she let out a full humored laugh. Logarius pulled away, locking his now darkened eyes with the queens.

"I see, thou art too late Logarius." Annalise smiled, her fingers now running softly across her reddened lips. "I've long since enjoyed the taste of that bloods echo. Vile indeed, yet I feel its power coursing my veins." She returned her gaze to Logarius who's expression was unreadable.

"I see… Then you leave me no choice, Annalise." Logarius returned to the same flat tone. He turned on his heel to reunite with Alfred who was being a wall flower some distance away.

"And what dost thou plan to do with this information, Logarius?" Annalise taunted to his retreating figure.

The man did not reply, instead he made his way out of the ballroom with Alfred on his heels. The boys mouth moved quickly, his words directed at Logarius. Annalise smirked, taking a nearby glass filled with blood from a servants tray before tipping it against her lips, emptying the drink within seconds.

"More." Annalise barked at the servant, causing her to jump in response. The woman lowered her head and hastily retreated.

Annalise smiled. "Don't disappoint me, Logarius."

The servant returned with a tray full of varying blood wines, all of which did not matter to Annalise. She merely took two and set them on an empty table next to her. After a few moments, she turned back to the servant and handed her the wines.

"Present these to my dear Maria and her… friend. The two should be dancing still." Annalise said, almost amused. "Make sure Maria receives this one, she favors its taste the most."

"Yes of course, my queen." The woman spoke, bowing her head before doing as commanded.

The servant made her way to the panting woman, their dance had been ongoing as they lost themselves in conversation. They finally stopped when the servant had offered them the drinks, making sure to mention it was an offering from Annalise herself.

"Thank you." Maria said, lifting the glass in toast with Luvenia's. The two woman sipped their wine slowly, making their way back to the seats they had been in before Luvenia had asked to dance.

"Rather refreshing." Luvenia said, relaxing herself into her chair.

"I'd prefer sweet, but the bitterness is not so terrible." Maria replied, sipping her blood wine between exhausted breathes. She was grateful that the wine had chased away the dryness she had not noticed until the two had stopped their dance. She hesitated on her next sip, letting the glass rest against her lips.

Annalise knew she preferred the sweeter bloods.

Several more hours, and of course dancing, went by before the once crowded ballroom became scarce of people. The moon rose high, cascading over the marbled floor with a white glow. Servants were scrambling to clean the remnants of the ball quickly enough to allow themselves sleep before the morning.

"I suppose we should rest as well." Luvenia said, interrupting Maria's observations. She only nodded, too tired to make conversation. Luvenia led them down the thankfully scarce hallways to their rooms.

"I enjoyed tonight." Luvenia broke the silence.

"As did I. Although I admit, at first I was not thrilled by the idea of this ball." Maria said, giving a half smile. "I have you to thank for that, and my aunt even got to dance. I have not seen her dance in years."

"It was my pleasure." Luvenia smiled, stopping at Maria's bedroom door. "Sleep well, Lady Maria."

Maria lowered herself into a curtsy, "You as well, Luvenia."

Maria let the door softly click, resting her palm against the wood for a few moments before finally turning to her bed. She didn't bother getting in to her usual night gown, choosing to strip the dress and lay in bed as is. She let out a content sigh when her cheek made contact with a plush pillow, happy to finally get a proper rest since Luvenia's training. It did not take long for sleep to take hold of her exhausted mind. There would be no nightmares tonight, she could feel it.

The dark haze held her, but she was aware of it even in her subconscious state. Maria felt her body lay limp, sleeping, but not sleeping. No comprehensible thoughts ran through her mind. It was not unpleasant, nor wanted but she stayed still, letting this phenomenon continue in peace. Her body felt so heavy, she felt her mind slowly relax into the full, unaware slumber she had before. Until she heard a scream that pulled her fully into the realm of the woken.

Maria's body shot up, so quickly that she had to stop and hold her head to slow her spinning vision.

 _What the hell was that?_

She glanced around her room, nothing had changed and no one was with her. She turned her head to the window, it was still night, the moon had only lowered itself slightly since she had fallen asleep. Maria sighed, she had figured nightmares would not plague her this time but the scream in her most recent one made her realize she was not that lucky. Until she heard the scream once more, this time it was cut shorter then the first.

Her eyes locked to the door, the scream came from the hallway, not her nightmare. Maria ran to her wardrobe, quickly pulling her garb on and fastening her weapons.

She slowly opened the door, doing her best to hide the faint creaking it made. Slowly, Maria let her body out of the room, stopping once she saw several figures just down the hallway. From what she could make out it was the servant that gave her and Luvenia drinks during the party, and three other unfamiliar bodies. They were burly though, most likely men. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud cracking noises. The body of the servant fell to the floor lifelessly, her head was resting in her bound hands above her lap.

 _Danger._

Her instincts kicked into overdrive. Maria pulled Rakuyo from its sheath and barreled down the hallway, uncaring if the men heard her, and they did. They all turned their heads towards Maria's approaching body, crooked, insane smiles plastered on their faces. It angered Maria even more to see them smiling after murdering that poor girl. She tore the dagger from Rakuyo and threw the smaller blade at one of the men. He hadn't expect it, his eyes growing wide when it embedded itself into his neck. He choked, his hands grasping around the blade to stop the blood from pouring freely.

The other men just snarled like animals in response, charging at the woman. Maria's anger showed when she ran Rakuyo effortlessly into the first mans chest. Once she felt the blade pierce his heart Maria turned on her heel and twisted Rakuyo out, ripping half of the mans torso apart. She used her momentum to knock out the last mans legs from under him. She slammed her boot on top of the mans chest, holding him down and placed Rakuyo against his neck.

"Who are you!?" Maria demanded. She took a moment to glance at the mans face, it was no one she knew or ever met before.

"You will all die here tonight." The man spat. He made a move to grab Maria's leg from his chest but she quickly ended the attempt at resistance by forcing Rakuyo into the flesh of his neck.

She could hear the first man choking as he ripped the dagger from his throat. His bloodied hand desperately trying to keep more crimson from escaping his body. He used his other hand to brace himself on the wall.

"Don't be foolish." Maria warned. The man just grinned madly in response and rushed at her. Maria sent a bullet into his head with Evelyn before the man had any comprehension of what happened.

She retrieved the dagger part of Rakuyo and attached it back on the hilt. She looked over at the servants still body, regret filled her. Had she been quicker she could have saved the girls life.

"Maria!" A woman called out.

Maria looked up to see Luvenia jogging down the hallway towards her, Chikage pulled from its sheath and already coated with a thin line of blood. Maria frowned, worried that the use of her blade could cause her to collapse again.

"Luvenia, something is wrong. I've never seen these men before, we need to find Annalise quickly. There may be more." Maria said, grabbing Luvenia's free hand and pulled her down several hallways. Her eyes widening in horror, countless knights, servants, and the unknown intruders covered the halls. Filling her with even more worry over Annalise's safety as well as their own.

"Maria slow down, what is going on?" Luvenia called out. Maria didn't hear her, not fully. She was too focused on getting to her aunt's room.

"I-I don't know." Maria stuttered, "Please, we need to find Annalise."

Once they reached Annalise's room, Maria crashed through the door. She looked around, but the room was empty, untouched even. Had Annalise not returned to her quarters after the ball?

"No… no, where is she." Maria panicked, checking the nearby adjacent rooms connected to Annalise's bedroom. "Annalise!"

"Maria she is not here, come on we can look elsewhere." Luvenia tried to reason. Maria knew that but where could Annalise be? Could she still be in the ballroom?

It wasn't a long walk from the main throne room, the doors that once had the banners with their family's crest were now torn and burned. Maria heard screams just beyond the door, forcing her feet to finally move forward passed her gripping fear. When she got inside to see who the scream belonged to it was one of the knights, Alma. An intruder had just finished pushing his fingers into her eyes, blinding her and dropping her body to the floor as she screamed in pain, clutching her head.

"You're all going to die to the hands of the Executioners." the intruder spat. He balled his hand up into a fist, cracking the knuckles lined with brass rivets. He pulled his arm back as far as he could before slamming his fist into Alma's skull. A loud, familiar crack followed. Alma's body went limp, like the servant Maria saw in the hallway. Her skull was crushed inward, killing her instantly.

"No!" Maria cried out, lining up her pistol and shooting several bullets at the Executioner. She missed every shot, her hands shaking too much from fear and anger. She dropped her gun, pulling Rakuyo out instead– fully intent to kill the man. She felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back. Luvenia moved to pass Maria, gripping hard to her Chikage.

Luvenia mirrored the same stance she had in the training yard, pulling Chikage back as she crouched. It took only moments to line up her blade, sending her blood forward and straight into the Executioners stomach. The man crumbled to the floor, letting out wails of agony as he clasped at the now gaping hole that replaced his stomach. It was a matter of second before he bled out, his cries ending with his life.

Luvenia looked back to see Maria crumble to the floor, tears flowing from her light green eyes.

"What is going on… Luvenia, what is going on?" Maria repeated, looking into those ice blue eyes for an answer. She had none, this was a disaster of confusion for her as well. She knelt down to help Maria stand, noticing just behind Maria a woman in black was standing out on a balcony nearby. Luvenia took Maria by the hand and pulled her towards the balcony, her katana pointed at the unknown figure.

"Annalise!" Maria called out, pulling her hand free from Luvenia as she ran to the figure. She stopped short when her aunt turned to face her, a blade sticking out from her torso.

Maria stopped. "Gods, no." She whispered.

"Maria." Annalise breathed, crumbling to her knees. Maria quickly knelt next to her, holding her up.

"Annalise! Annalise, what happened!?" Maria cried.

Annalise let out a series of rough coughs. Her soaked clothes began to leak deep crimson on the floor and Maria's lap. "Maria, privy to me. These men are here for thine bloodline, thou must leave before they find thee." Annalise begged, her hand now clutching hard to her wounded torso.

"Annalise please, we will find you help. Please just hold on." Maria begged. Her hand moved to lay atop Annalise's, hoping to somehow heal the wound with its pressure.

The queen turned her attention to Luvenia instead, "Thou must take her, leave this place with haste and do not look back. I leave my niece in thine care, Luvenia." Annalise demanded.

Luvenia frowned before giving a slight bow to the queen. She knew Annalise was far passed saving now, not with that amount of blood coating the floor beneath her. Her hand grasped to Maria's shoulder, pulling her away.

"Release me at once damn it!" Maria resisted, attempting to push Luvenia's hand away with no success. The woman pulled her into a hug, holding her still through her increasing panic.

"Please Maria, if you will not listen to me then listen to Annalise. You _know_ we have to go. The castle is set ablaze and there is nothing but death filling its halls. Do you wish to be one of those bodies?" Luvenia reasoned, lifting Maria's chin to meet her face. Maria's expression turned into a pained grimace, knowing the words were true but it did nothing to numb the anguish. She nodded slightly, turning once more to her aunt.

"Annalise I promise you, I will find who did this and make them pay for what they've done." Maria's tears began to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She choked out between sobs.

Luvenia gently pulled Maria's hand once more, letting her know that there was no more time for words. The two woman exited the balcony and made their way to the back gates. Several more Executioners blocking their path.

"Maria can you stand? We're almost there." Luvenia asked, her voice full of worry.

"I can." Maria said flatly, her eyes dried. She drew her Rakuyo and separating the blades once more. "Wait here."

"What? Hell no I–" Luvenia was cut off.

"Do not interfere." Maria said, firm. The authority sounded almost like Annalise herself.

Maria walked towards what seem to be dozens of men setting more parts of the castle on fire, along with countless corpses that Maria could not identify as knights, servants, or the damned Executioners. She didn't care, all she saw was red. The Executioners turned from their task when they heard Maria's boot click against the cobblestone. Several of them began cracking their bloodied knuckles in preparation.

Luvenia watched after Maria, horror spread across her face when she saw blood spray from her back.

Both parts of Rakuyo pierced Maria's chest, pushing all the way until the hilts prevented her from going further. She grunted, holding the blades inside her body for what felt like an eternity. The men stopped their advance, baffled looks covering their previous cocky smiles.

"Ha! The girls gone mad like the rest of them." One man bellowed in laughter, pointing at Maria's still body.

Maria breathed, slowly pulling her blades from her chest. Both now mirrored in length with blood, nearly double what Rakuyo's sword half once was. Her green eyes glowed brighter when she raised them to meet the Executioners.

"Bend. Thy. Knee!" Maria snarled, thrusting one of her blades forward, far from where the Executioners were standing.

The thick coat of blood covering her Rakuyo left the blade. The blood slammed into one of the Executioners leg, sending a loud cracking noise to the wind along with his screams. The man's leg completely separated from his body, causing him to crumble to the floor pitifully. His fellow Executioners only looked on in horror as he cried out.

"I thought the Master said this one doesn't use blood bla-argh." The mans words were cut short, a line of blood severing half of his neck wide open.

Dozens of men rushed Maria at once, their brass knuckles cracking as they balled their hands into fists. Once one was close enough he attempted to connect his punch with Maria's jaw. Instead he felt his stomach being torn apart as another blood cut split him in half, sending his insides pouring to the floor. The Executioners did not falter, one by one they drew closer to Maria, and one by one they all suffered for it.

Maria thrust both of her blades this time, ripping through one of the Executioners with such ease that it continued through to another one of his comrades bodies behind him. The entire courtyard turned into a bloodied haze of corpses and body parts as Maria tore through every single one of the Executioners.

The last one fell after Maria rammed her now blood dried sword and dagger into his torso, twisting on her heel until his body fell in two. Her shoulders rose and fell with heavy breathes, her hair sticking to her bloodied face.

Luvenia stood still, unable to speak or move after what she just witnessed. It wasn't until she could audibly hear Maria's soft sobs return that she snapped out of her bewilderment. She took slow and steady steps towards the blood soaked woman, easing her hands along Maria's shaking ones to relieve here of Rakuyo. Maria turned into her, grasping hard to the fabric of Luvenia's coat. Luvenia held her, hearing the pained and muffled cries against her chest.

* * *

Annalise stood once she could no longer hear Maria's and Luvenia's boots click along the hallway floors. She pulled the blade from her torso, dragging her tongue slowly across the metal, tasting her own blood.

"Such a waste." Annalise mused.

She walked calmly through her castles bloodied halls, uncaring of the bodies that filled them. She entered her throne room and cross its untouched floors and down a flight of stairs. The stairs led to a wall hidden between the statues she demanded be moved such a long time ago. She pushed gently on the walls cold surface, causing it to click and move away from her. The door slid up, hiding itself away. Annalise crossed the opening to the outside, her bare feet meeting the snow covered roof.

"So you have chosen to show yourself, Queen of the Vilebloods." Logarius called out across the growing winds that pushed loose snow along the tiles.

Annalise chuckled, her lips curling into a mad smile. "Logarius, thou knowest I can no longer perish."

"I know, Vileblood. However I am willing to sacrifice myself so that your foul, tainted blood will never be seen again." Logarius replied calmly, pulling the crown from his head. "This crown is neither a statement of wealth nor standing, but a key. One forged to lock you away Annalise."

Annalise looked on, unhindered by the mans words. She only grinned wider.

"Lock me away?" She let a hearty laugh out this time, "Logarius, thou may be able to lock me away but no matter how much time passes, I will forever stand the test of time."

Logarius pulled the crown between himself and Annalise, focusing intently on the center. Magic began to drop from the crown, pouring to the floor and cascading quickly to Annalise's feet.

Annalise could see dozens of skulls in the magics waves, all moaning with dread. The wave pushed her back, sending her far into the castles hall that she had emerged from. The magic sealed shut the door that Annalise had opened, instead creating a solid flat wall before the entire section of the castle disappeared to the snow storm.

Logarius breathed heavily, placing the crown back on top of his head. He heard steps from behind him, turning to see Alfred approach him with a worried look.

"Master, do you truly plan to martyr yourself just to lock that creature away?" Alfred asked, his brows curved with worry.

"It is necessary, she is now undying." Logarius frowned. "I will remain here as long as she still breathes, now go. Return to the Executioners." Logarius commanded, "And remember, no matter how much time passes Alfred… always strive to be good."

Alfred lowered his gaze and could only nod in response. He left his masters side without another word, turning only to see Logarius' body remain still in the relentless snow.

 **Updated, apologies. My beta readers (Thank You guys!) got to this the day after I posted it and found the issues/grammatical errors that happened when uploading the document. I should have checked twice. This is what I get for rushing~**


End file.
